¿Qué no haría yo?
by zephyr870
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hermione hubiera intentado detener a Harry cuando se dirigía hacia el Bosque Prohibido durante la batalla final? Two-shot. Traducción de mi historia "What wouldn't I do?"
1. Algo andaba mal

**Harry Potter no me pertenece y no obtengo ningún beneficio de esta historia.**

 **Esto es una traducción de mi historia "What wouldn't I do?" lo más exacta posible, con vocabulario un poco más floreado (no me sale tan bien el inglés). Traducir es DIFÍCIL. Ya está revisada y corregida al 100%. Por favor comenten que les pareció.**

* * *

Algo andaba mal.

Podía sentir en lo profundo de su interior que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Tenía esta sensación de pavor que se había instalado en su pecho y se negaba a irse. Mientras estaba sentada a lado de los Weasley, tratando de consolar sin mucho entusiasmo a su posiblemente-más-que-amigo al mismo tiempo que todos lloraban la muerte de Fred, ella sabía que esto no era una buena noticia.

Inmediatamente pensó en Harry. Ella siempre se sentía de esta manera cuando algo malo iba a pasarle, y hasta la fecha su sexto sentido nunca le había fallado. Recordó que el chico se había retirado a la oficina de Dumbledore para ver las memorias de Snape, solo. Probablemente ya debería haber acabado, entonces, ¿por qué no había regresado aún? A menos que…

No. Él nunca –no pudo haberlo hecho. Pero, tal vez…

Se permitió pensar lo impensable. Él pudo haber seguido las órdenes de Voldemort, y haber ido al Bosque Prohibido para intentar vencerlo de una vez por todas. Era algo riesgoso, impulsivo, precipitado, suicida, era algo… que él haría. Había una alta probabilidad de que él hubiera decidido seguir sus instintos de salvar a todos –de nuevo- y estuviera en camino hacia la trampa, sino es que ya había llegado.

La joven se levantó y estaba a punto de irse cuando una mano se aferró a su muñeca y la detuvo. Era Ron, quien la observaba con una mirada inquisidora. Por un segundo se había olvidado de que él estaba ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo siento, Ron, pero tengo que irme

-¿Ir a dónde?

-A buscar a Harry

-¿Por qué? El está en la oficina de Dumbledore, ¿recuerdas? Y fue bastante claro al decirnos que quería estar solo

-Seguramente ya terminó de ver los recuerdos de Snape

-Entonces ya debe venir para acá, le dijimos que estaríamos aquí, así que el podría cruzar esas puertas en cualquier momento

-No lo creo- dijo mientras se mordía el labio –Creo… creo que ha ido a ver a… ya-sabes-quien

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-Aún así, necesito asegurarme de que está bien y no se dirige a una posible muerte

-¿Entonces sólo vas a dejarme aquí?- le preguntó, y ella volteó a otro lado –Hermione, ¡él está bien! Yo te necesito en este momento, conmigo…

Hubo una larga pausa. El resto de los pelirrojos no había escuchado su conversación, o simplemente los habían ignorado; de todas maneras tenían otras cosas de las que preocuparse. El silencio pareció durar una eternidad mientras ella pensaba en todas las cosas que él había dicho, hasta que finalmente habló. Ron deseó que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-Él me necesita más que tú

Y dicho esto, se volteó y se marchó tan rápido como pudo, dejando a un indignado Ron pensando en su traición.

Llegó al destruido vestíbulo de la entrada justo a tiempo para ver una de las grandes puertas ser abierta por una fuerza invisible. Al parecer, su amigo tenía puesta la capa de invisibilidad. La chica corrió hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir, chocó contra algo invisible. Estaba en lo correcto, era él. Extendió su mano hacia la nada hasta que tocó algo suave, y luego procedió a remover la tela. Su mejor amigo apareció ante sus ojos, sorprendido de que lo hubiera descubierto. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, supo que sus temores eran ciertos, él iba a entregarse.

-No lo hagas Harry- le dijo en un vano intento por detenerlo

-Tengo que- le contestó el joven con un suspiro

-No, no tienes que. Seguiremos luchando, podemos vencerlo…- no podía dejar que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente.

-No hay otra opción, 'Mione- le dijo con un tono derrotado

-Pero si vas, él… te matará- su voz estaba impregnada con miedo

-Esa es exactamente la razón por la que voy.- ella lo miró confundida –Debo morir.- se escuchaba resignado –Porque soy un horrocrux-

-¡¿Qué?!- lo miró con ojos desorbitados –No, no, no… no puede ser p-posible- dijo trabándose

-Hermione…

-¡NO! Eso… no… ¡eso no es justo!- se aventó a sus brazos y lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, porque probablemente no lo habría.

Mientras se abrazaban, ella pudo sentir ese ardor en sus ojos que le indicaba que pronto emanarían lágrimas. ¡Era algo tan injusto! ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué no sólo podía tener el final feliz que él tanto merecía? Se sintió desesperanzada, inútil… e increiblemente molesta con el universo. Las lágrimas de enojo finalmente se escaparon, y ella sólo pudo apretarlo más fuerte, pero no escuchó ninguna queja de su parte.

Él la estaba abrazando de regreso, aferrándose a ella como si fuera la vida misma. Ella era la única cosa que lo estaba deteniendo de ir a encontrarse con la muerte, y no la quería soltar. Deseaba poder quedarse así por siempre, no quería morir. Toda su vida había estado en peligro, y siempre había existido la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera a todas sus aventuras, pero siempre se las había arreglado para superar todo lo que la vida le mandaba. Secretamente, él siempre había tenido la esperanza de que vencería este infierno y tendría un futuro. Sin embargo, todos sus sueños y esperanzas habían sido aplastados por la cruel realidad. Comenzó a llorar, y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su amiga para ahogar su llanto.

No permanecieron mucho tiempo así, pero ellos sintieron que habían sido años. Cuando finalmente se separaron, sus ojos se encontraron y transmitieron todo lo que habían sentido mientras se habían abrazado. Era tan intenso que necesitaban más contacto, así que se inclinaron hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, sin dejar de mirarse un sólo momento.

-Debo irme ahora

-Voy contigo

-No

-No te dejaré irte sin mí

-Te matarán si vas conmigo

-Entonces moriré a tu lado

-No. Tienes toda una vida por delante, gente que se preocupa por tí.

-Tu también

-¿Pero qué hay de tu futuro? Tú quieres estudiar, quieres trabajar. ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Qué hay de Ron?

-Mis padres ni siquiera me recuerdan, y Ron podrá superarlo. Pero yo, yo no puedo vivir si tú no estás conmigo, no podría soportar que te fueras.

-¿En serio estarías dispuesta a morir por mí?

-¿Acaso necesitas preguntar? ¡Como si no me conocieras! ¿Qué no haría yo por ti?

¿Qué no haría ella por él? Esa era una pregunta sin respuesta, ya que ella siempre había hecho cualquier cosa, y siempre lo haría. ¡Incluso estaba dispuesta a morir por él! Se sentía abrumado por ésto, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse agradecido, aunque había otra cosa oculta ahí, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie. Por nadie más que por ella, pero era más fuerte en ese momento. Su corazón latía más rápido, y se sentía cautivado por sus orbes cafés. Se acercó más a ella instintivamente, y entonces ocurrió.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso que los dejó sin aliento. Estaba lleno de emociones, el temor a la muerte, ira dirigida hacia el destino cruel, tristeza porque sería su último momento juntos, y sobre todo, amor. Un amor que siempre había estado ahí, pero de una manera distinta.

Y entonces lo supo, no podía dejarla morir. La amaba demasiado para condenarla de esa forma. Así que cuando el beso acabó, se aprovechó de que sus ojos seguían cerrados para lanzarle un hechizo. De repente ella se sintió exhausta, y dejó caer todo su peso en él, quien cuidadosamente la acostó en el suelo.

Y justo antes de que la inundara el sueño, lo escuchó decir: "Te amo".


	2. Despertando

El sonido de una voz la despertó. Parecía provenir del interior de su cabeza, y retumbaba en sus oídos. Conocía esa voz, cualquiera reconocería ese tono frío y enervante perteneciente a Voldemort. Mientras yacía en el suelo, preguntándose cómo había terminado allí, las palabras finalmente empezaron a registrarse en su cerebro. Voldemort les estaba contando a todos exactamente lo que no querían escuchar, lo que habían tratado de impedir. Les estaba diciendo que Harry Potter había muerto.

Y recordó todo, la escena que parecía ser parte de una película, la cual había tomado lugar justo antes de que él fuera a enfrentarse a su fallecimiento. Recordó como había tratado de convencerlo de quedarse, como había aceptado resignadamente el destino del chico y como se había ofrecido a morir junto a él. Pero más importante, recordó el beso que habían usado para transmitir todo lo que pensaban y sus sentimientos hacia el otro, para demostrar su amor incondicional. Pero él la había engañado al hechizarla para que se durmiera, evitando que lo acompañara a una muerte segura, dejándola sola. Aunque todo eso hubiera ocurrido no hace mucho, sentía que habían pasado años. Era como un sueño que se alejaba más y más con cada segundo que transcurría.

Él se había ido, y Voldemort se regodeaba por su muerte. Sintió su sangre hervir por la ira. Estaba enojada con él por haberla dejado sola, cuando todo lo que ella había querido era permanecer junto a él en las buenas y en las malas, morir junto a la persona que amaba más que a la vida misma. Estaba enojada con Voldemort por hacerlos pasar por ese infierno y destruir lo que ella más apreciaba. Estaba molesta consigo misma por no haber estado ahí para que pudieran afrontar la muerte juntos.

Él se había ido, pero la guerra aún no había acabado, y no lo haría hasta que ese demente estuviera muerto. Vio como las personas empezaban a salir del Gran Comedor, nerviosas y preguntándose si lo que habían oído era cierto o no, y se levantó, con la determinación pintada en su rostro. Ella acabaría a ese lunático, se aseguraría de que la muerte de Harry no fuera en vano. Y solamente después de haber hecho eso, encontraría una manera de estar con su mejor amigo de nuevo.

Nadie le prestó mucha atención al ver que ya estaba en la entrada principal, todos eran totalmente ajenos a lo que había transcurrido en el sitio donde ella estaba parada. Vio a un montón de pelirrojos a la cabeza del grupo, quienes inmediatamente fueron hacia ella. Ginny le dio un abrazo de esos que te rompen los huesos y le dijo "Creí que habías muerto". Obviamente había escuchado su conversación con Ron y había saltado a la conclusión de que había ido con Harry. Cuando la pelirroja la soltó, ésta miró a su alrededor, probablemente esperando ver a Harry sano y salvo, pero él no estaba ahí. Ginny la miró inquisitivamente, pero ella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, confirmando silenciosamente sus miedos. El rostro de la otra joven cayó por unos instantes, pero pronto se recuperó y enlazó su brazo a través del de Hermione, jalándola.

La multitud salió, pero se detuvieron tan pronto vieron a Voldemort, a sus mortífagos y a Hagrid temblando mientras cargaba el cadáver del niño-que-vivió. Hermione sintió como todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al verlo así. Un hueco se formó en su estómago y un dolor agudo invadió el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Su cerebro apenas registró la voz de Voldemort y los gritos que profería la multitud. No podía respirar, quería vomitar y se encorvó en un intento fútil de reducir el dolor. Observó con horror como ponían el cuerpo de su mejor amigo en el suelo y se preguntó por qué el dolor no la había matado aún. Con el rabillo del ojo, ya que su mirada estaba enfocada casi por completo en Harry, vio a Neville dar un paso adelante y desafiar al Señor Tenebroso. Incluso cuando cubrieron la cabeza de Neville con el Sombrero Seleccionador y luego lo prendieron en fuego, sus ojos no se despegaron del cadáver.

Y entonces se desató el infierno. Sólo pudo vislumbrar fragmentos de lo que sucedió: flechas volando a través del cielo, Neville cortándole la cabeza a Nagini, más aliados llegando, Grawp gritando 'Hagrid', hechizos y maldiciones cortando el aire, gente corriendo hacia adentro… y Harry parándose, sacando su capa de invisibilidad de debajo de su playera y cubriéndose con ella. Estaba tan sorprendida que se hubiera quedado pegada al piso mirando boquiabierta si no fuera por Ginny, cuyo brazo aún seguía enlazado a través del suyo, y quien la estaba jalando hacia el castillo. Sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera estaba segura si en verdad lo había visto, o si sólo había sido un producto de su imaginación que se rehusaba a aceptar que estaba muerto. De todas formas no tuvo mucho tiempo para reparar en ésto, ya que Ginny se detuvo repentinamente, provocando que bajara de las nubes. Se encontraban dentro del Gran Comedor, y enfrente de ellas estaba nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, apuntándolas amenazadoramente con su varita. Cómo es que esa bruja había llegado hasta ahí tan rápido, no tenía la menor idea. Hermione sacó su varita de quien sabe donde y pasó a modo defensivo en menos de un segundo. Las adolescentes empezaron a batirse en duelo con la bruja loca, y Luna apareció de repente y empezó a ayudarlas. Hermione estaba lanzando hechizos lo más rápido que podía, agachándose constantemente y evitando las maldiciones que le mandaba su contrincante, haciendo aparecer escudos para protegerse a ella y a sus amigas. Sin embargo, Bellatrix era una oponente excelente y las combatía a las tres con pericia.

Cuando una maldición asesina voló peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Ginny, Molly Weasley apareció y empezó a pelear con la mortífaga, obligando a las tres chicas a dejar la batalla contra la psicópata. La castaña notó que los únicos duelos que se estaban desenvolviendo eran el de Bellatrix y el de Voldemort, pero el número pronto se redujo a uno, ya que uno de los hechizos de Molly golpeó a Lestrange en el pecho, acabándola de una vez por todas. Cuando Voldemort vio a su mano derecha muerta intentó matar al ama de casa, pero un escudo mágico evitó que lograra su objetivo. Nadie sabía de donde había salido ese escudo, hasta que Harry Potter apareció de la nada.

Ella no se había equivocado, no había imaginado cosas. Estaba vivo, y se había estado ocultando debajo de su capa de invisibilidad. Su mente estaba procesando el giro de acontecimientos mientras él provocaba a Voldemort con sus explicaciones. Una luz repentina inundó la habitación, y los dos atacaron con sus hechizos característicos. Sin embargo, la maldición asesina de Voldemort rebotó y lo golpeó a él mismo en vez de a Harry. Y así sin más, estaba muerto.

Por algunos momentos, todo estaba silencioso mientras la gente aceptaba el hecho de que todo había acabado, que el mago que había aterrorizado al país por tantos años por fin se había ido y ya no podía herir a nadie. Gritos y exclamaciones de alegría no tardaron en escucharse en todo el lugar, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, la castaña ya estaba corriendo hacia su amigo. Lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, y aunque los demás siguieron su ejemplo y también fueron a abrazarlo, los mejores amigos sintieron que eran los únicos en el lugar, en el mundo.

Con ese simple abrazo, ella le dijo todo lo que había sentido durante esos insoportables momentos durante los que había pensado que estaba muerto, y él se disculpó por haberla dejado atrás y hacerla pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. No necesitaban palabras para expresarse, solamente tenían que mirarse a los ojos para saber que todo estaría bien de ahí en adelante, que estarían juntos y nunca más se separarían. Después de todo, ¿Qué no harían el uno por el otro?


End file.
